Young Doctor
by Daft Strangus
Summary: Kim has run away after a terrible accident. A few years after she left a new villian has appeared and Ron's the new hero
1. Chapter 1

Young Doctor

Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim or Co. but I own Dr Rosetta

_Before the accident_

_Kim and Ron were on a dangerous mission, stop Drakken from using a deadly bomb he stole. Kim went over to the shadows nearest to the bomb while Ron run out to distract Shego and Drakken, Ron did just that and Kim stole the bomb from right under Drakken's nose, but he didn't complain when she stole it, all he did was laugh. "Kim Possible, I have you this time." Kim heard a click, then all she saw was darkness._

_When Kim woke up all she saw was Ron, when she lifted her head and her hair fell out of the way of her left side of her face, Ron saw what was beneath it, he got freaked out by it for a second but got over it quickly, then Kim fell in to darkness again._

_All Ron thought was when he saw Kim's face was 'Bonnies going to give her hell', Ron took Kim home, when they got there, Ron advised her parents to get a face plate for Kim after they saw it, they agreed but only one for the left side._

Present

Dr Rosetta is hovering in the streets, she bellowed with a heavily synthesised voice"Bring me Ron Stoppable and Shego before I start some madness"

Chapter 1

Show and Tell

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim or Co. but I own Dr Rosetta

Ron was the new crime fighting hero because of Kim's disappearance into the darkness of night, he was teamed with Shego and Drakken to stop this crazy villain, but no one knew who this villain was because of the face mask he or she wore but this time was going to be different, they were going to show who was behind the mask.

"Ahhh, Ron Stoppable how good does it feel for someone to know your name. By the way Ron I was your biggest fan before I killed Kim Possible, I believed you should have been the one in the spotlight, now, I have given that to you."

When Ron heard Dr Rosetta had killed Kim he when into a maddened rage but Shego stopped him. He vowed he would try harder to defeat Dr Rosetta.

"Ron, I have a proposition for you, a duel of soughts, you and me, no armour, no weapons, face plate remains. If I win I get Dr Drakken, if you win I will remove my face plate and give my self up." Ron looked at Shego, who had a stricken look on her face, that gave Ron a bigger incentive to fight.

"What if I don't except."

"Then this." Dr Rosetta points in the direction of the crowd and sees them in a force field with 20 cars piled on top of the force field. When Ron sees this he knows what to do "Let's get it on."

Dr Rosetta removes her armour, reviling to Ron that she is a woman, she leaves her face plate on and removes her gauntlets, still active, they create a shield around her and Ron. Ron removes his battle suit, and is in his old mission clothes, when Dr Rosetta sees this "I use to think you looked sexy in those, to bad you stopped wearing them."

The fight started with Ron kicking at Rosetta's chest but she just blocked and countered by punching Ron in the face, when hit Ron got straight back up and tripped Rosetta with a leg sweep, then kneed her in to chest but Rosetta got straight back up and nailed Ron in the chest K.Oing him. Rosetta smirks and goes to her gauntlets and puts them on, she lifts Ron with her gravity guns in her gauntlets and puts him in the shield that has the 20 cars on it "Shego, go get me Drakken or Ron gets killed to."

Shego hears this and calls Drakken to the scene with tears in her eyes, Drakken comes and is immediately K.Oed with a tranq. Dart, Dr Rosetta flies off with Drakken, she removes the 20 cars from the force field and dissipates it keeping her word. Ron wakes up to see Dr Rosetta flying off "Shego, is Drakken chipped?" He asks. She nods in answer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes:

Kim's disappeared, now Ron's teamed up with Drakken and Shego.

Please Review, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Past and Present.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim or Co. but I own Dr Rosetta

_The Past_

_Kim had run away to the only person who might accept her, she became an outcast in school, her face plate stopped her from being on the cheer squad, and all the boys were either freaked out or scared when they saw her, this drove her to near insanity. She had gone to the castle of lord Monty Fiske, she was greeted by Monkey Fist who was wondering why she was there, she told him her story and removed her half face plate, instead of running away, he stayed and acted like a father would, he soothed her, after a year they had become close like family, but a few years later, Monkey Fist died because of the mutations done to his body, Kim when she heard she was shaken up inside about his death, she vowed an Oath to get revenge on the world for what it did, Kim was given Monkey Fists castle and entire fortune, she used the name Rosetta Fiske to get it. After all that Dr Rosetta was born._

The present

Kim was walking down the halls of Monkey Fists' castle, she had brought Wade there, because she had heard that he was nearly kidnapped twice, she had Wade build a security system, and a full face plate with voice synthesiser in it, some gauntlets with hidden weapons in it and a jet back for her. With these she was getting revenge for what the world did to her, she had become Ron's arch nemesis, Dr Rosetta. The best thing was that she was giving off subtle hints to who she was. The reason she wanted Drakken was to work with Wade on this new cure they were developing for disease, Kim helped the medical community with cures, they revered her for cures to cancers and diseases, to them she was known as Dr Rosetta.

Kim felt like giving Ron a sign that she was still alive, she and asked Wade to take a picture of her in front of her castle and send it to Ron's new website. When Ron got the picture of Kim smiling with her face plate on, he was ecstatic, he also recognised the castle she was standing in front of, it was monkey fist's. He ran to the jet that they used on missions, Shego was down there polishing her car "Ron were ya going?"

"I found Kim, shes still alive." When Shego heard this she ran up the plank of the jet and Ron flew them to Monkey Fist's castle were they meet Kim and Wade waiting out side. When they landed Kim felt the force of two bodies fly right into her, both asking questions at lightning speeds, but one voice stopped them both "Guys, I think she can only answer one at a time." Wade was standing beside Kim.

"Alright, Ron you ask first." Kim said finally getting out of the shock of being hit by two bodies

"Kim, where have you been for these 6 years, why are you living her and what is Wade doing here?"

"From first to last, I've been here for the last 6 years, I lived with Monkey Fist for 4 of those," Kim turned away, but Ron saw the pain in her eyes "he died 2 years ago leaving his fortune and castle to me, under the name of Rosetta Fiske. Wades lived here with me for 3 years developing cures for cancer and disease, I've known to the medical community as Dr Rosetta, I realize I have the same name as the villain but I don't care. You two come into my home."

Kim and Wade lead Ron and Shego into the castle where they saw large paintings of Kim sitting down with a beautiful dress on with Monkey Fist standing behind her, they were both smiling. They saw another that had Kim standing with a different dress on, Wade standing in front of her and Monkey Fist, Kim had her hand on one of Wade's shoulder, "Monkey Fist was like a father when I lived here with him, he cared about me. He was the only person not in my family expect for you and Monique to actually care for me. And I loved him for that." They kept walking until they saw a painting of Monkey Fist before he was mutated standing with a woman that looked like Kim but no face plate, Shego asked "Who is that?"

"That would be Rosetta Fiske, Monkey fist's wife before he was mutated, she died a long time ago." Kim bows her head for a moment and continues "Her death was tragic, it was what caused Monkey Fist to do what he did. He gave me the name Rosetta because I reminded him of her so much, he would often refer to me as Rose." Totally changing the subject "Come and dine with me and Wade, it get very boring here."

They continued walking until they got to the dinning room were they found Drakken eating. "Dr Rosetta dropped him off, said she wanted to help me on my quest to find cures. She stayed awhile I even got a painting of her. But I got a warning that if I let him go that she would kill Drakken, Wade and I. She would make them suffer in front of my eyes, then kill me slowly." Kim was crying crocodile tears, Ron was taken by the threat Dr Rosetta made and decided not to take Drakken with them. "Ron, Shego, you must be hungry, sit down and eat." Ron and Shego sat down next to Drakken and when they finished they talked with Kim for awhile longer, Kim found out about Drakken and Shego's marriage and they joined Ron in his quest because of Dr Rosetta,after awhile they left.

"Kim, why did you let Ron know you're still alive?"

"Psychology, Wade it makes him think he has an edge over me in battle, to make it interesting when I throw another taunt at him."

The next day

Kim was getting bored and decided to give Ron another hint. "Wade, I'm delivering a message." Wade knew what it meant but Drakken who was with him thought nothing of it. Kim had gone up to the attic to retrieve her Dr Rosetta suit and face plate. When she put them on, her personality changed, she flew off to find Ron.

To others Dr Rosetta appeared above Middleton High, she had picked up several cars and slung them down into the school causing so much destruction that Ron definitely had to come, when he did, she taunted him a bit and Ron taunted back until Ron asked "Why become a villain?"

Dr Rosetta replied "I became a villain after a tragic event that left me scared on the left side of my face, the world rejected me, I found a father in the most unlikely, he cared, even loved me but when he died I swore an Oath to get revenge against the world because of what it did to me." Dr Rosetta finished by bowing her head and removing her hood to reveal her blazing red hair, when Ron and Shego saw this they thought of one person who had a similar story and the same hair. Ron broke the silence "Kim?" He asked puzzled

"No, I said Kim is dead, I'm Dr Rosetta, daughter of Rosetta Fiske, I am the Harbinger of the Apocalypse. I hold the Chronicles of Life and Death. I am the one thing you fear Stoppable." When Dr Rosetta finished, she flung a few cars at Ron and Shego and a few more into the school bellow her, hopefully hitting Bonnie who was the teacher of the cheer squad. She flew of saying "Goodbye, fore you may not have a next Ron."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes:

This was originally 2 different chapters but I made it one due to some clever editing.

I used the word Harbinger because I like the sound of it, it sounds so dark. I also came up with the chronicles because I was listening to the song, Chronicles of Life and Death by Good Charlotte.

For those who don't get it Kim is Dr Rosetta and Ron has no idea.

Reviews are welcome but no flames


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reviling the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or Co. but I own Dr Rosetta and Dr Terra

Ron and Shego are called down to New York because a psychopath that look like the twin of Dr Rosetta. When they got there, they could tell it wasn't Dr Rosetta, different clothes and different style. Ron yelled "Who are you? A copy or original?"

This got the psycho's attention. He yelled back "I'm Dr Terra, I'm an original but I want Dr Rosetta here." Ron was confused at why this Terra guy wanted Dr Rosetta here. But before he could call for Dr Rosetta a lightning blot came out of nowhere and slammed right into Dr Terra's chest knocking him into a wall causing it to crumble on him, when Ron looked at where the blast came from he saw Dr Rosetta standing there.

"I'm here Terra." She spoke towards the rubble. A laugh started emanating from the rubble, the laugh shook Ron's and Shego's nerves. "I see you've decided to come, let us have a duel, the winner continues their path."

"The loser takes off their mask and stops, Ron will also take them in. Agreed."

"Agreed, now let this begin Rosetta."

Dr Terra then flew at Rosetta but when he got there all he got was hit by a spinning kick which sent him back a bit, then he punched Rosetta in the gut, then threw her into a building but she got back up and hit him with a lightning bolt, him being resistant to this, he summoned large balls of gravel and flung them at Rosetta which then smashed her into the ground, weakening her so she couldn't fight back, this signified that she lost the duel. Terra just laughed "Hear you go Ron, one of the most dangerous villain, enjoy." With that he flew off.

Ron went over to Dr Rosetta's body, seeing that she's still awake, removes her mask, even know the pleading of Dr Rosetta begs him not to. When he sees the face behind the mask he immediately dropped the mask, seeing Kim in this state, her half mutilated face, all he could do was ask "Why Kim? Why?"

She answered "I'll tell you later." before she slipped into unconscious. Ron then picked her up, carried her to the jet, then Shego flew off back to Kim's home with Ron cradling her in his lap.

When they got to Kim's castle they meet Wade and Drakken out front, they immediately got her into the castle, lay her in her bed for her to wake up in. Her bed was a queen size double. When she woke up, she was in her bed with Ron sitting on a chair beside the bed, "Come sit on the bed Ron."

"No, how can I trust you if you're a villain?"

"Have I ever broken a deal."

Ron thought about it for a second and realised that she hadn't, he got up and sat on her bed. She looked nervous, as if there was a terrible secret she wanted to say. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kim spoke up. "Ron, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, I've wanted to throw off this mask when in combat and yell it to you but I didn't, I sorry. And I love you." Ron was a bit shocked but he remembered how Dr Rosetta had said that she loved him, was his biggest fan before all this happened, it all made sense now. He smiled and just moved up beside Kim and took her in his arms.

"Ron, you wanted to know the reason for this." He nodded. "I did this because I wanted revenge on the world the created this," Pointing at her face "I wanted revenge on the people that made the bomb, I got it but I remembered that it was also Bonnie, Josh and the rest off the school that also made this, they made me a social outcast, like you. I discovered my lightning ability when I got angry and accidentally nailed Mr Barkin in the chest, killing him. That was one off the thing that also made me run away." She started crying and Ron just pulled her onto his lap and put her head on his shoulder letting her cry on it. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone one, I just needed to find something but I realised awhile ago that it was with you I needed to be."

"I can understand why Kim. Do you want me to bring your parents here?"

"Yes please Ron." She gave him a kiss on the lips before he left.

When Ron was outside he got Shego to get Kim's parents, he went back in to see Kim looking in a large book she had, she smiled when he came back in, he told her that Shego was getting her parents. When he sat down beside her, he saw that the book had photos of before Kim left. They sat for awhile, remembering the good and the bad times. "Ron, this is totally of the point but I was making medicine with Wade and Drakken because when doing all the evil stuff, that all these kids or adults were dieing because of incurable disease, that made me think that I can also help the world."

"And the world thanks you for that Kimme." When Kim looked up she saw her Mum and Dad standing in the door way. She got all excited like a 5 year old on Christmas. Her mum and Dad rushed over to her and gave her a big hug that nearly crushed her, when they finished Kim lay back in Ron's arms.

"So, mum, dad, do you know what I've been doing lately?" Kim asked nervously

"Yes, Shego told us on the way here but hearing that you were Dr Rosetta, the villain and miracle Dr. it was a bitter sweet feeling. And before you ask, we forgive you. We've missed you."

"Me to mum, me to." Ron then kissed Kim's fore head before leaving her be.

Outside Ron is speaking to Kim's parents, "What are you gonna do Ron?"

"Well I won't take her in but I will give her a deal."

"You love her don't you?" Asked Kim's dad

"Yes, but the best things is that she loves me to."

"When did you find that out?"

"When she told me."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My datanotes:

That was a hard chapter

Reviews please but no flames.

I think I will end this on a good note so no more will be written unless there is a mass of reviews wanting it to be continued


End file.
